Travis Wanderley
| aliases = The Boy Dhalia | series = American Horror Story | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2011 | 1st appearance = "Home Invasion" | final appearance = "Afterbirth" | actor = Michael Graziadei }} is a fictional ghost and a recurring character on the FX Network television series American Horror Story. Played by actor Michael Graziadei, he was introduced in the season one episode, "Home Invasion", which is part of the "Murder House" story-arc. The character made five appearances in the series in total. Biography Travis Wanderley was a young man who, like many others, dreamed of becoming a big name in Hollywood. He became involved with an older woman from Los Angeles named Constance Langdon, and despite the great age difference between the two, fell in love with her. Constance doted on Travis, but also regarded him as little more than a temporary boy-toy. Despite this however, she appeared to harbor deeper commitment to Travis than she ever did to any of her previous lovers. Regardless of her affection towards him, Constance could be cruel and petty. She persistently assigned Travis various chores to do such as going down to the Korean general store to pick up a carton of Pall Mall's or walking her dogs. Travis also formed a friendship with Constance's mentally disabled daughter, Adelaide. He would spend time with her reading, or talking about Halloween. Constance never cared for this relationship, as her own vanity prevented her from allowing any man in her home to give attention to someone other than herself. American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 1) Shortly following a tragic hit-and-run accident that claimed Addie's life, Constance grew even more bitter and despondent. She began mentally abusing Travis, ultimately driving him into the arms of another woman - Hayden McClaine. Travis could not have known that Hayden was actually a ghost that resided in the haunted "Murder House" next door. Travis and Hayden engaged in two bouts of revenge sex in the mansion's basement, but afterward, Travis expressed his desire to return to Constance. Hayden, forever battling rejection, stabbed him to death. Another ghost, Charles Montgomery, performed amputation on Travis' body parts so that his remains could be moved from the house and disposed of. The ghosts relied upon the aid of the still living Larry Harvey to move the remains. They were sliced and arranged in such a fashion as to be reminiscent of the infamous 1947 murder of actress Elizabeth Short, aka the Black Dhalia (who was likewise a ghost trapped in Murder House). Due to the gruesomeness of Wanderley's murder, the press took to calling him "The Boy Dhalia". American Horror Story: Smoldering Children As with all those who die at Murder House, Travis Wanderley became a ghost who was now forever trapped inside the building, unable to ever leave. Though he was naturally forlorn over the fact that he was now dead, he did enjoy the sensationalism of knowing that he was finally famous at last. American Horror Story: Birth Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Stabbed to death by Hayden McClaine. * Actor Michael Graziadei is also known for playing an evil warlock named Callum on four episodes of The Secret Circle. Appearances * "Home Invasion" * "Halloween (Part 1)" * "Spooky Little Girl" * "Smoldering Children" * "Afterbirth" See also External links * * Travis Wanderley at the AHS Wiki References ---- Category:2011/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies